Dernier Baiser
by Alounet
Summary: Le soir du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Ron et Viktor se retrouvent, trois ans après...


**Titre** : Dernier Baiser

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Ron Weasley

**Avertissements** : _C'est une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons consentants !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : J'ai demandé à ma fidèle amie Soniania avec qui elle verrait bien Viktor (outre Cédric et Harry avec qui je l'ai déjà casé dans des histoires), elle m'a proposé Ron ! C'est vrai que c'est l'un des choix les plus évidents et ou l'on déçoit la plus belle ambigüité. Ce n'est pas long, pas même 1000 mots, mais c'est mignon, un peu triste. J'aime toujours autant Viktor et j'espère que vous aussi !_

* * *

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur battait son plein, tout le monde était heureux de profiter de cet instant de joie et d'amour. Les invités semblaient s'amuser, la mariée était radieuse et Molly n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ô combien elle pouvait être émue.

Ron était en train de regarder Hermione danser avec Viktor d'un œil mauvais. Harry s'en était aperçut mais il ne voulait pas mettre de la poudre sur le feu et provoquer une catastrophe. Cependant, Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Tu as vu comment ils dansent ?

Harry fit mine de ne pas entendre et se plongea dans une étrange conversation avec Luna. Une fois la danse terminée, Hermione remercia Viktor et se dirigea vers Ginny tandis que Ron, lui, ne lâchait pas des yeux le Bulgare. Ce dernier le vit et il fit un signe de tête au rouquin.

-Quoi ? répondit Ron instinctivement.

Viktor ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il trouvait le rouquin adorable avec une attitude comme la sienne. D'un nouveau signe de tête, Viktor lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Ron n'aurait pas dû, il savait que s'il le suivait, tout le ramènerait à son passé, trois ans en avant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Viktor pour la première fois. Mais il ne s'écouta pas, préférant suivre l'appel de son cœur et sortir de la tente pour rejoindre le bulgare à l'extérieur, loin de la fête, loin du monde, juste être seul avec lui.

Viktor s'était arrêté dans un coin, a l'abri des regards, et contemplait le ciel. Ron venait de le rejoindre, réalisant qu'il y a trois ans, c'était par une nuit semblable à celle-ci qu'il avait demandé timidement au grand joueur de Quidditch s'il pouvait l'embrasser.

-Tu n'as pas de nouvelles copines ? demanda le brun toujours en regardant le ciel.

-Pas vraiment, répondit le rouquin. Je suis sorti avec une fille l'an dernier mais, elle était un peu folle.

Viktor n'ajouta rien. Il fit signe, toujours avec sa tête, au plus jeune d'approcher. Ron fit quelques pas et une fois à proximité du brun, il laissa Viktor lui attraper la main. Viktor la garda dans la sienne, et toujours debout à côté du rouquin, il lui dit :

-J'ai eu quelques aventurrres. Rrrien de sérrrieux.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda brusquement le roux.

-Je pensais que tu aimerrrais savoirrr que je n'ai pas aimé un autrrre homme que toi.

-Pourquoi tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles si tu m'aimais ?

-Parrrce que c'était trrrop durrr. Je savais que toi, tu aimais Herrrmioneuh. Tu l'aimes toujourrrs.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas être honnête et briser le cœur de l'homme qu'il appréciait tant, le seul homme qu'il n'eusse jamais réellement aimer. Même s'il se sentait appartenir à Hermione, le brun était à ses yeux bien plus qu'un simple ami. Son premier émoi, son premier chagrin, son premier baiser mais aussi sa première fois.

-J'ai froid.

Viktor ouvrit ses bras et attrapa le roux contre lui dans une étreinte douce mais passionnelle en même temps. Viktor était bien plus grand, son menton contre la chevelure du roux, il respirait son odeur, son parfum.

Ron lui, avait la tête contre l'épaule du brun. Il leva la tête et leurs deux visages étaient maintenant face l'un à l'autre. Ron ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il se contenta d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres du brun. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais cela faisait tout de même trois ans que ses lèvres n'avaient pas goûté à celles de son premier amant.

Le brun répondit au baiser, serrant plus fort encore le roux contre lui. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se chatouillaient, glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Puis Ron s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle :

-Tu vas prendre soin de toi pas vrai ?

Viktor acquiesça, il appréciait l'inquiétude du roux à son encontre.

-Et toi tu vas tout fairrre pourrr ne pas te fairrre tuer. C'est prrrromis ?

-C'est promis, assura Ron toujours dans les bras du brun.

Ils savaient tous les deux que cela pouvait être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ron allait bientôt suivre Harry et Hermione à la recherche des Horcruxes, quête qui pourrait le conduire à sa mort. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur des mains de Viktor et de sa présence.


End file.
